A Faerie Merry Christmas
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: This Christmas could be quite interesting with a few faeries coming together. Rated T for Teen. holiday oneshot


**Disclaimer: Seriously? How in sodding hell would I own this story?**

**Hallo! It's Xero! And I'm not dead! Yeah, that's a bit of a good thing, huh? I haven't written a story for this series for a while, so it might be pretty bad. I think it's better than my first one, though. And sorry if the title is a little corny. Get it? Corny? Anyone? ...ah well. On with the deadly tale!**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Luis and Corny stood in front of Kaye's apartment, both anxious about seeing what was behind the ebony door. Kaye had decided to have everyone over for Christmas dinner. Well, Roiben decided that it was a good idea. The Night Court faerie had thought that Kaye could use some relaxation during the holidays since she was so busy running her coffee shop to have a lot of time to herself. She, however, didn't understand how making dinner for several people was relaxing, but Roiben assured her that it would calm her nerves.

So Corny and Luis had driven over from Luis's apartment where the two had been having a chess match. Corny seemed completely calm about having Christmas with Kaye, but Luis seemed to be having second thoughts.

"Its fine, Luis." Corny said, lacing his fingers with Luis'."She'll be fine."

"It's not exactly her I'm worried about." Luis said as he knocked twice on the door.

"Why?" Corny frowned, looking at his boyfriend with concern.

"This is going to be my first Christmas without Dave." Luis whispered so softly that only Corny could have heard his voice.

Corny froze as he remembered the events from nearly a year ago. Had it really been that long ago? It seemed like years had passed since everything happened.

Kaye and Corny had gotten a tip to see the Fixer, who turned out to be Luis. Through a series of strange events, Corny and Luis ended up sharing their first kiss in the realm of Faerie, despite the fact that Corny was under a spell. After taking Ethine hostage, Corny and Luis ended up in Corny's trailer to stay the night.

When he awoke the next morning, however, Corny discovered that Luis decided to trade Ethine for his brother, Dave. When the faeries brought him, however, Dave was already dead. It was then when Luis confessed and told Corny that he was in love with him, too, and used his tears to get rid of Corny's curse.

"Neil, you're spacing out again." Luis said, bringing Corny back to Earth.

"Ah." Corny said in an offhand sort of manner, the use of his former nickname taking him by surprise.

"You okay?" Luis asked, looking hesitantly at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Corny said. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay." Luis nodded slowly.

"Well, let me know if you've had enough and we'll head home." Corny said.

"We don't need to leave early on my account." Luis said.

"No, but I don't want you to be miserable, either." Corny said, wrapping his arm around Luis. "It's Christmas, babe."

"Yeah, I know." Luis said before knocking on the door again. "Seriously, where is she?"

At that moment, Kaye could be heard yelling, "Come in!" from somewhere inside the apartment.

"I take it we can go inside now?" Corny smiled.

"I guess so." Luis nodded, his hand on the doorknob as he opened the door.

When Luis and Corny walked inside, they thought they had walked into a nuclear war zone. The living room looked like a tornado had run through it, leaving books, magazines and DVDs scattered across the purple carpet. The dark blue walls that had once been covered with movie posters were now covered with images of Santa's elves and dancing Christmas trees. The smell of cooking ham wafted in from the kitchen, which caused Luis and Corny to venture into the nearby room.

Kaye was in front of the stove, watching a mixer beat mashed potatoes. Roiben was seated at the small table, decorating gingerbread men. Corny and Luis exchanged glances, both unsure about the scene before them.

"Um, Kaye?" Corny asked hesitantly.

Kaye looked up from the mashed potatoes and said, "Oh, hey you two. Merry Christmas."

" Merry Christmas, Kaye. Need any help?" Luis asked as Corny went over to examine the gingerbread men.

"No, I'm okay." Kaye said. "Wait a minute. You two can set the table."

"No problem." Luis said, taking Corny by the hand and dragging him into the small dining room.

"Hey Kaye, you still have our presents here, right?" Corny asked as passed Luis some glasses.

"Yeah, I think so." Kaye said.

"Luis, will Ravus and Val still be attending?" Roiben asked from the kitchen.

"I think Val said that Ravus might be late." Luis said. "Or maybe they both will be..."

"You should really get your info straight, Luis." Kaye's voice came from the other room.

"Hey, I just heard from Val a few minutes ago." Luis said.

"Is Ruth bringing her girlfriend over?" Corny asked, setting forks around the plates.

"Yeah." Luis nodded.

"What is her name?" Roiben asked as he walked into the room to help the other two.

"Sadie." Luis and Corny said at the same time.

"They were over at my place until four in the morning the other week." Luis rolled his eyes as he finished. "When are they coming over, anyway?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang, which seemed to answer Luis' question. Ruth walked in, hand in hand with a dark-haired girl with emerald eyes. Both had flakes of snow in their hair and Ruth looked like she'd been caught up in a snowball fight.

"Speak of the devil." Corny smiled.

"It's about time, Ruth." Luis said.

"We got stuck in traffic." The dark-haired girl said in a south-London accent.

"Sadie, it can't have been that bad." Luis said. "It's Christmas."  
"Your point being?" Sadie raised an eyebrow as she took off her black beanie.

"Not many people travel on Christmas day." Kaye said from the kitchen.

"Kaye, are you sure you don't need any help?" Ruth asked as she hesitantly looked into the kitchen.

"I'm good." Kaye before the sound of falling pans could be heard. "Shit!"

"Kaye, I'm coming in." Corny said, tiptoeing towards the kitchen.

He found Kaye on her knees, trying to cram the steel cooking vessels back into a cupboard under the sink.

"Kaye..." Corny said. "You don't need to freak out about this."

"I'm not freaking." Kaye said. "I'm just getting dinner ready."

"And I'd say it is." Roiben said.

"So let's get eating." Luis said, dragging his boyfriend into the dining room. "I know I'm starving."

"You ate, like, two giant cheeseburgers for lunch!" Corny exclaimed, sitting down next to the dark-skinned boy.

"That doesn't mean that I can't get hungry." Luis shrugged.

"So enough talking." Ruth said. "Let's just eat."

"But what about Ravus and Val?" Sadie asked.

"She said we could start without them." Roiben replied.

"But that wouldn't feel right." Kaye said.

"What wouldn't?"

The door had opened and Val and Ravus walked inside, both looking like they'd climbed Mt. Everest. Val's cheeks were pink whilst Ravus looked rather windblown.

"It's about time, you two." Kaye said. "What took so long?"

"Traffic." Ravus answered.

"I told you!" Sadie exclaimed.

"You all are insane." Corny said, resting his head on Luis' shoulder.

"You are just realizing this?" Roiben glanced at Corny.

"Technically, none of you is insane." Ravus clarified. "You are all of sound mind."

"Do all fey have a hard time understanding human mannerisms?" Corny questioned.

"Babe, when humans call someone insane, they usually mean that they are not acting normally." Val explained.

"I see." Ravus nodded.

"I did not understand it either, Ravus." Roiben said.

"I had to explain it to you how many times?" Kaye laughed.

"I have no idea." Roiben said.

"Corny, your hair is still black." Val said randomly.

"And your point is?" Corny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Kaye told me that it's not naturally black." Val said.

"I'd like to see your natural colour." Luis said.

"I looked awful." Corny said. "Didn't I look awful, Kaye?"

"I didn't think so." Kaye said. "But we should start eating."

"I think you'd look hot, Neil." Luis said.

"You don't even know what it is!" Corny exclaimed as he started to pass the rolls around the table.

"But it'd look hot on you, anyway." Luis grinned.

"Luis, you just called him Neil." Ruth frowned.

"Your point being?" Luis questioned as he passed Roiben the mashed potatoes.

"Well, everyone else calls him Corny." Ruth said.

"Yeah, Corny, will you explain why you told Luis that your name was Neil?" Kaye asked as she passed on the green beans.

"I didn't think my name was very interesting when I met him." Corny admitted. "So I thought I'd change it."

"Without telling me?" Kaye raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think he actually liked me at the time." Corny shrugged.

"Boy, where you wrong." Luis grinned, his eyes meeting Corny's.

"Apparently so." Sadie said. "It would have been interesting to see how everything happened."

Kaye exchanged a glance with Roiben and said, "Nah, you didn't miss much."

"So what about you too?" Val asked. "I never heard exactly how you two met each other."

"At the airport." Sadie and Ruth answered.

"I had just got off the plane and I was waiting for a taxi to my apartment." Sadie replied.

"You never did tell me why you moved here from London." Ruth said.

"From what Val tells me, London is better than New Jersey." Ravus said as everyone finally started eating.

"Well, that's just what everyone believes." Sadie said. "Tourists only see the good side of London."

"As opposed to the side that's just like Jersey?" Corny asked.

"Actually, yes." Sadie nodded.

"And that's where you're from?" Kaye assumed.

"Exactly." Sadie nodded, stabbing some green beans with her fork. "After my mum left, I realized that I'd had enough."

"So you come over here." Ravus nodded. "That makes sense."

"And we met and it was love at first sight." Ruth shrugged.

"That's a load of rubbish, Ruth." Sadie said.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Corny asked before he took a drink of Mountain Dew.

"Kaye, do you have any eggnog?" Val asked.

"I think so." Kaye said. "Geez, we'll need to keep it away from Corny."

"And why's that, Kaye?" Corny glared at his friend.

"Because I don't want to imagine you drunk." Kaye said, her eyes on him.

"It's not very pretty, Kaye." Luis said, biting into a roll.

"Do we want to know what happens?" Ravus asked.

"No, not really." Luis said.

"Okay, well if I can't have any, neither can anyone else." Corny said.

"I have plenty of tea for everyone." Kaye said.

"Green tea?" Sadie asked.

"I believe so." Kaye nodded.

The conversation then turned to that of sports. Val and Ruth started talking about lacrosse teams whilst Luis and Sadie talked about hockey. Roiben and Ravus conversed about faerie matters, leaving Corny and Kaye to talk about other random subjects ranging from various manga titles to roleplaying games.

After some time, everyone moved to the living room, where they started to open presents. Ravus and Roiben were a bit lost, since neither of the two had experienced a human Christmas, but they soon caught on with the actions of the teenagers.

"Corny, where in the world did you find this?" Kaye asked, holding up a copy of John Keats poetry.

"At a bookstore in New York." Corny said. "Is that the right one?"

"Yep." Kaye nodded. "I've been looking for this for a while."

"Luis, what's this?" Corny asked his boyfriend, holding up a manga volume.

"_Gravitation_." Luis explained.

"What's it about?" Corny frowned.

"What, there's a manga that Corny _hasn't_ read?" Val looked amazed.

"Apparently so." Kaye laughed.

"So what's it about?" Corny asked.

"About a rock star who finds out that he's in love with a male romance novelist." Luis explained.

"Sounds interesting..." Corny said.

"Apparently it's one of the most famous shonen-ai manga in existence." Luis shrugged.

"Then why haven't I heard of it?" Corny raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" Sadie shrugged. "Maybe you just haven't been paying as much attention to manga lately?"

"That's a thought." Corny said.

"We _have _had our share of issues." Kaye pointed out.

"Yes, I would say so." Roiben agreed.

"But things are sorted out now." Ravus pointed out. "So we should be having no more trouble."

"I sure hope so." Kaye nodded.

"Val, how did you know that I wanted this necklace?" Ruth faced Val, holding up a necklace with a black rose dangling from the chain.

"You kind of told me when we were at the mall." Val smiled.

"It doesn't get more obvious than that, babe." Sadie said.

"Fair enough." Ruth said. "What about that hoodie? Is it the right one?"

"Yep!" Val grinned. "Thanks, Ruth."

"What is it, Val?" Luis asked as he rested his head on Corny's shoulder.

"A _FullMetal Alchemist_ hoodie." Val said as she put it on.

"It looks good on you." Ravus said.

"Thanks!" Val exclaimed.

"Hey, who knows what time it is?" Corny asked.

"Almost nine." Roiben said. "Why do you ask?"

"Neil and I have work early tomorrow." Luis said.

"I swear, why do I keep getting stuck with the early morning shift?" Corny rolled his eyes. He looked at Luis and said, "We'd better get going, babe."

"Yeah." Luis said as he stood and pulled Corny to his feet. "See you later, people."

"Luis, don't forget that I need you to come back and cure people sometime next week, okay?" Kaye said. "I have a list of people waiting to be healed.

"Just great." Luis sighed. "Okay. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon when I'm done in the faerie realm."

"I'll come by, too." Corny said. "I'll need something to wake me up."

"Okay." Kaye said. "See you guys later."

"See ya." Luis said as he and Corny walked outside into the cold that awaited them.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Corny smiled.

Luis smiled back and said, "No, it wasn't."

**Yeah........it seemed so much better in my head. And I hope Sadie wasn't a Mary Sue. She's my RP character in progress. Let me know if you want anything written. I'll write anything but mpreg. Just PM me and we'll work it out. Thanks for reading. Reviews equal love! Happy holidays! Xero out!**


End file.
